Nose Nipping
by frozentreats.chocolatesweets
Summary: After failing his last test, sixteen year old Jamie Bennett is stuck home on a Friday night, but he's not alone, Jack is keeping him company. But with your best friend being the guardian of fun, studying seems to be impossible. To make matters worse, Jack seems to have the sudden urge to find the meaning of 'nip.' All Characters belong to William Joyce (6 years after the movie)


"What's a nip?"

"Excuse me?" Jamie blurted out, as he spun around in his chair and was now facing the winter spirit.

"A nip. What is it?" Jack asked again while desperately trying to supress a laugh.

_Yeah that's what I thought he said._ Thought Jamie, as he let out a sigh and shook his head. Feeling a light temperature change come on his face, Jamie scolded himself. _Why are you so freaked out? Just tell him, God Jamie don't be such a baby! _ Swearing under his breathe the brunette teen looked back at the spirit.

"Why do you want to know what a 'nip' is?" Said brunette asked hoping that the other teen didn't notice his sudden change of attitude.

"Because, people keep saying that I'll 'nip your nose.' How am I supposed to do that, if I don't even know what that is" Exclaimed Jack in an annoyed voice. _He's got no idea!_

"People say? Oh, you mean the saying?" Jamie asked in a surprised tone, trying not to bring attention to himself.

"See? Even you know about it too!" Jack then jumped up from his seat by the window and was currently standing in front of the coffee haired teen while frantically holding back laughs.

"So?" The older teen asked again.

Turning back to face his homework in an attempt to ignore the spirit, Jamie suddenly found that physics was so much more interesting than usual.

"What's a nip?"

"Jack," He droned trying to sound un-interested.

Looking over this shoulder to see the snowy haired teen, Jamie continued in the same monotone voice.

"Why do you care so mu-" Jamie whined again, but stopped when he was met with those bright blue eyes that were filled with determination.

"Do you have a dictionary?" Jack asked as he entered the brunette's personal space and was pushing papers around to look for his prize.

"Uhh, y-yeah I think so." Jamie stammered while noticing the closeness and was now trying to help the winter spirit locate the book.

After about 20 minutes, a few destroyed book shelves, and a dumped out backpack, they found the book. That's when Jack glided back to his perch by the window and was now completely fascinated by the dictionary. Turning back to his abandoned work, Jamie could hear the winter spirit flip through the pages while looking for this new favourite word.

_This is going to be awesome!_ Though Jack as he effortlessly flipped the pages. _Plus, he's got no idea of my plan…let's see how long it'll take before he gets it!_ Jack encouraged himself while grinning.

"Find it yet?" Jamie murmured aloud as he heard the rustling of the pages come to a pause.

"Nip: To affect sharply and painfully or injuriously, as a very cold temperature," Jack said in a flat voice as he continued to read down the page.

"That sounds about right." The brunette replied while flipping through a few more notes and putting them back in there proper order. _Why did he have to do this today?_

"Sharp cold; a sharp touch of frost." Jack chuckled in a more satisfied voice

But soon Jack forced his chuckles to stop and create an awkward silence to fall upon the two boys. _That's not a good sign, maybe I should check on him?_ Jamie tried to encourage himself to help his best friend, but then again, he didn't want to provoke Jack, or you know, embarrass himself again.

"Jack?" He asked cautiously while fully turning to face the older teen.

"A playful bite. Bite?" Jack asked aloud and played dumb.

That's when the brunette jumped from his seat, practically flew over to where Jack was sitting and snatched the dictionary out from his thin hands. _Why does he always find the need to tell me these things?_ Jamie asked himself as he could feel a blush starting to form.

"You didn't have to read it aloud." He exclaimed and shook his head to force the heat away.

"Why do people think I would….bite them?" Jack asked in an innocent voice_. Hey, if I get this acting really good, maybe I can trick Bunny too. _Thought Jack while tilting his head to add to the confusion and innocent question.

"It's not like a harmful bite" Jamie muttered as he awkwardly glanced about his room to find something to help avoid the question. Never making eyes contact, Jamie continued.

"It's like a…a l-love bite."

It wasn't until Jamie looked over to see that Jack, was also a few more shades red than usual. _And here comes the awkward silence._ Complained Jamie and he noted that neither of them moved or said anything.

"I-I'm just gonna…y'know finish my homework" Jamie told the winter spirit as he awkwardly walked backwards to his desk.

Taking a seat, he let out a huge sigh and planted his forehead on the desk. _What are you doing?_ Jamie asked himself. _He's going to know that something's up, smooth move._ He scolded himself before running his hands through his brown hair. Sitting up straight, Jamie was now attempting to lose himself in the crappy hand-written physics notes.

_Think I made things worse?_ Jack asked while setting back into the seat on the window sill.

Ever since Jamie had accidently failed his last test, no thanks to Jack and the rest of his friends, Jamie had been studying his ass of for the psychics' exam on Monday_. It's Friday night, and the poor kid is stuck home studying. But that doesn't mean I can't have my fun._ Jack smirk as phase two of his master plan was now going to start.

Jamie, on the other hand, was having some trouble studying. Granted that Jack was fairly quiet, but the littlest noise caused Jamie to subconsciously think back to the winter spirit on the other side of the room. _Why?_ Jamie whined while shaking any uncomfortable thoughts, he repeatedly attempted to focus on the work, but every time the brunette started to become focused, Jack would move, re-frost the window or fiddle with his staff.

_Jack hasn't done anything in a while. Maybe you should stop thinking about him, and finished your homework!_ The younger teen practically shouted at himself. Getting back to his work, the brunette actually was now making progress and was almost done. Until, you might have guessed, that it had something to do with his best friend being the 'spirit of fun.'

Jack was lying on his stomach when he floated up to the right of Jamie and was currently peering over the younger teens shoulder to look at the homework.

"So…if I was to 'nip' someone, it would be something like this?" _What did he sa-?_

That's when Jack bit down hard on the crook of Jamie's neck. Grabbing the desk for support, the younger teen let out a breathy gasp as he could feel Jack's mouth move crudely against his hot skin.

_Commence phase two. _

At first, the spirit was only messily kissing the other's neck, causing Jamie's face to erupt bright red. It wasn't until Jack became more open and started to try something else. Opening his mouth, Jack timidly nibbled the area and his tongue-like melting ice, wet and freezing-soon followed apologetically. After mischievously biting the exposed skin once more, Jack went back to the light nips.

"Ja-Jack…p-please" Jamie muttered through hot breaths while struggling his way out of Jack's cold grasp. Somehow in a comforting way, Jack placed a hand on the other side of Jamie's neck to keep him from moving.

_Score!_ Jack thought while licking Jamie's neck. _Now, let's see what makes him tick._

Taking deep breathes through his nose, Jack sent a cool rush of air down Jamie's skin and caused him to shiver. That's also the moment when the younger teen realized that the sensation on his neck was unbelievably cold compared to the rest of his body. _Holy shit, I think he might freeze you!_ His brain warned him when it noticed the sensation of hypothermia setting in.

"J-Jack? Jack…t-the frost" Jamie pleaded in a breathy voice.

"Don't worry… about it…Jamie" Jack replied calmly between nips and licks.

_Guess I just found it. _

After several more nips and experimentally biting down hard on the already abused skin, Jack backed away but not without sending another blast of cool air to the wet area and freezing the saliva. Once Jack moved away, Jamie's hand was immediately there and currently rubbing the cold, wet flesh in a poor attempt to melt the frost that had formed.

Floating down to the ground, Jack took several steps backwards and looked quizzically when he asked in a curious tone.

"So was that a 'nip'?"

Pushing back in his chair, Jamie got up quick, jumped over to the room door and slammed it shut, in order to reveal the mirror that was hidden behind it. _Oh shit! Not only did he leave a hickey, but I think you've caught frostbite too!_ Letting go of his already pulled shirt collar, Jamie looked at the winter spirit through the mirror and answered with a worried chuckle.

"Y-Yeah, I guess that was a nip,"

After inspecting the red mark another time, Jamie finally turned back to the other teen, who had found a comfortable seat on top of the physics notes. Jack was now sitting on Jamie's desk with his head lazily resting against the staff and looked over at the brunette with a certain smirk on his lips. _Well I guess I'm done my homework now._ Jamie thought while letting another heavy sigh escape him.

Walking closer to Jack, a playful thought popped into his head. _Dude, that's not such a good idea. What if something goes wrong?_ Jamie's conscience argued in hopes for persuading him. Totally disregarding anything the 'little angel' was saying, Jamie took a step forward and continued.

"A-actually, what you did here," pointing to the reddened skin. "would be called a hickey."

"Isn't it pronounced 'hockey'?" Jack asked in a monotone voice and an unimpressed look.

_Hockey instead of hickey, I'm so smart! I've got to write that down!_ Jack mentally cheered while keeping his uninterested atmosphere present.

"No, hickey. That's what it's called." The brunette repeated.

"What's a hickey?" Jack asked in a curious tone and was now pushing around Jamie's paper to relocate the dictionary.

_You've got his Jamie._ His inner voice encouraged as Jamie continued.

Jack, with the dictionary in his thin hands, was now flipping through the pages. _Now let's see what little Jamie does now that things are in motion._ He thought while secretly glancing up at Jamie through his white bangs.

Entering Jack's personal space, Jamie's heart was pounding in his ears. Now standing over the winter spirit, Jamie was at least a foot taller than the older then. Using the height difference to his advantage, Jamie placed both of his hands on the other teen's knees, and slowly separated them.

_Oh, so that's where this is going._ Jack silently smirked as he pretended to flip the pages of the book.

Leaning more into the desk more, Jamie released the other teen's knees and let them rest against his hips. Almost instantly, Jack tightened his thighs against Jamie's hips locking him in a somewhat closer state the he was hoping. Feeling a very familiar sense of heat return to his face, Jamie took a deep breath and was now staring down at the older teen that was still looking through the dictionary.

Reaching up to where Jack's hands were, Jamie placed his hands over to the cool ones and closed the book.

"Hey!" Jack half protested and looked up to scowl at Jamie. Within seconds, his scowl faded and was quickly replaced with a heavy blush.

"Umm…h-hey Jamie," Jack said in a nervous tone while thinking. _Now he's getting things going._

"Yes?" Jamie replied no louder than a whisper.

"Y-your kind of in my personal space." Jack complained but never made the effort to move. Instead, the winter spirit lazily rubbed his feet against the back of Jamie's thighs.

_Good, now that you've got him trapped, it's time to have some fun. _They thought in unison.

"So you want to know what a hickey is, eh?" Jamie chuckled with a smirk on my lips.

"You know what it is?" Jack chirped then sat up straight to close the gap between the two.

"Sure, want me to show you?" With a quick nod from the winter spirit, Jamie took deep breathe and thought to himself. _Well, here goes nothing. _

Burrowing his bright red face into Jack's neck, Jamie gently bit down on the ice cold skin thus causing the winter spirit to cry out and tighten his grip on Jamie's hips. As he continued to nips and suck on the cold flesh, Jack started to create a content purring noise.

Taking that as a sign, Jamie laced both his arms around the other's small waist and effortlessly pulled Jack to the edge of the desk.

Now unbelievably close, Jamie felt the sensation of cool move, not only on his upper thighs, but also on the center of his chest. Jack now had his legs wrapped firmly behind Jamie, permanently locking the two in place, and a hand grasping the front of the younger teen's shirt for support. _He wants to know what a hickey is, right? So let's give him a good one._ Remembering his prize, he nipped at the pale skin and soon found a lovely balance between nips and licking.

_That's it Jamie. _Jack thought while he slightly tightened his grip on the shirt.

Eventually, Jamie's jaw became sore, thus giving him another option. Rhythmically moving his tongue against Jack's neck, Jamie was now lapping up most of the saliva and was now naturally sucking the harmed skin. As his mouth's movement became more rapid as he continued, Jamie could feel Jack's hands nonchalantly creeping their way up the back of his shirt.

It's wasn't until Jack's freezing hands came in contact with the younger teen's bare skin, that he accidently took a harsh bite on Jack's neck.

"I-I sorry." He stammered as he somewhat leaned away from Jack.

"Harder." Jack whispered seductively, as he threaded both of his hands into Jamie's brown hair, causing his face to come in contact with the cool, wet skin once again.

_Jamie, he wants more and I doubt you'll hold back. Give it to him. _

Happily obliging to Jack's request, he took another cruel bite on Jack's neck causing him to erupt in another wave of cries, soon turning into heated moans and he started to draw meaningless patterns on Jamie's shoulder blades.

With one more painful bite, a hard suck followed by a playful nip, Jamie reluctantly detached himself from Jack, earning him a small whimper of disappointment

"N-now…that's…what I- I call…a hickey" The younger teen stuttered out through pants in a poor attempt to catch his breath.

Gently grabbing a hold of the older teen's chin, Jamie tilted Jack's head to the right to investigate the now forming bruise. _Well, that should last about what? 3 days?_ Releasing Jack's chin, he looked straight into Jack's electric blue eyes. Instead of seeing absolute terror, Jack eyes were half-lidded and full of desire.

Taking one last look into the blue eyes, Jamie hesitantly leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Softly placing his lips against Jack's cool one, Jamie's heart jumped in his chest from the exciting sensation. Gently moving, he placed a chaste kiss on Jack's cool lips causing the winter spirit to let out a small moan and started to kiss back, shy and insecure.

Jamie pulled back, only to capture the cold lips again, then once more. On the third time, Jamie timidly pushed out his tongue and let it wet Jack's lip.

"mmhhh, peppermint." Jamie commented as he parted for air and was now resting his forward on Jack's.

But Jamie barely had time to catch his breath before he could feel Jack's breath in his lips.

"You liked that?" Jack asked into the brunette's mouth before he kissed Jamie.

Not letting Jamie have his way, the winter spirit kissed back with more confidence.

_Can't let him beat you._ Jack encourage while gently molding his lips to Jamie's.

After moving his lips against Jamie's, Jack started to pulled and nibble on the brunette's bottom lip, soon causing him to happily open his mouth. Threading his fingers into Jamie's hair, he quietly sliding his tongue in, he lightly flicked it against Jamie's, sending the young teen into a small wave of moans and grabbed Jack's thighs.

Fully wrapping his arms around Jamie's neck, Jack sat as straight as he could on the desk and was now desperately holding Jamie's shoulders for support. Pulling himself closer to Jamie, the winter spirit effortlessly slipped his tongue fully past the brunette's lips, and instantly could feel Jamie playfully push back. Teasingly running it along the roof of the other's mouth, Jamie got another sweet taste of mint that was Jack Frost.

"Thought you learned a few things?" Jack questioned when he gasped for air before diving back.

"I did." The brunette mumbled onto Jack's tongue

Mouths never separating, Jamie tightened his grip on the winter spirit's thighs, then lifted Jack off the desk.

Being held in the air slightly took Jack off guard and he immediately locked his legs and arms around Jamie for comfort. With Jack now being held up, he was now a few inches taller than Jamie, and somehow, made the situation a lot easier for both of them.

But exploring Jamie's mouth came to a short, when Jack's lungs betrayed him and demanded air.

Feeling the cool tongue pull back, Jamie gently leaned upward so he could bit down and suck of Jack's bottom lip, not wanting him to leave. With a small popping noise, their mouths parted and they rested their forehead against each other's while their breathes mingled together on their cheeks.

Lightly sucking on his recently chewed lip, Jack could feel a mark starting to form where Jamie had bit down.

"New enough for you?" Teased Jamie and he licked saliva off Jack's lips.

"Not really." The winter spirit said before stealing a light kiss from Jamie.

Following Jack back, Jamie let out a chuckle as he moved his lips rhythmically touching Jack's cold ones and quickly slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth.

With Jack once again distracted by the brunettes actions, Jamie continued by kneeling on his rug and eventually laying on top of Jack. The older teen didn't notice until they separated for air and Jack was starring up into Jamie's chocolate brown eyes.

"Now, let's see if we can get your cool skin hot" soothed Jamie as he forcefully pushed Jack's sweater up and exposed the older teen's bare stomach.

Jack, gasping from touch, was now trying to grab his staff but was stopped when Jamie moved it even farther from Jack's reach.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked in a seductive tone.

"J-Jamie, you n-need to stop." Jack pleaded as he wiggled under Jamie.

"No." Jamie tormented as his fingers drummed against Jack's leg and nuzzled his face into Jack's stomach.

Desperately trying to get out of Jamie's grasp, Jack looked around the room for something, but found nothing. _If she sees us she'll fr-aahhhh._ Jack was cut off mid thought when Jamie squeezed his inner thighs causing Jack to bite his lip.

"J-Jamie…s-seriously." Jack stuttered out while trying to get his priorities straight.

Backing away from Jack's abdomen and leaning forward to face the snowy-haired teen, Jamie asked.

"What's wro-."

"Jamie! I'm home!" Sophie called from the front door and was now jumping up the stairs.

"Shit!" Both boys yelled as they tried to move.

Jamie went to jump up but only came crashing down when he remembered that Jack's arms and legs were still wrapped tightly around him. Noticing this, Jamie had to forcefully remove Jack who was frozen in fear. Unhooking Jack's legs from his waist, Jamie moved to unlock the winter spirit's arms from around his neck.

Hearing the girl's steps getting closer, Jamie joined Jack in starring at the door, frozen in place.

_Well we're fucked._ Both thought in unison.

BAM!

That was the exact moment when Jamie's 8 year old sister came flying into her brother's bedroom, only to stop short when she smacked Jamie right in the head with the door. Groaning and grabbing his head, Jamie fell forward and landed on Jack's chest, thus causing Jack to let out a yell from the sudden weight.

"Oww!" Jamie groaned into Jack's chest while he rubbed the sore spot.

"Jamie?" The little girl called as she looked behind me door.

"Jack!" Sophie then cheered when she recognized the white hair.

"H-hi Soph." Jack forced out while panting and blushing harder.

Peering down at the sight that lay behind the bedroom door, Sophie started to piece things together. _Why is Jamie on Jack? What's with Jack's sweater? Isn't Jamie supposed to be studying? _ With both boys now starring up her and still slightly intertwined, she asked in a curious voice.

"What are you guys doing?"

With panicked faces, they looked at each other in hopes of making an excuse that would trick this obviously smart girl. Pushing himself up higher, Jamie was now kneeling over Jack when he responded to his sister with heavy blush covering his face.

"Umm, y-you see...we were…I just," But no matter how hard he tried, Jamie couldn't think of a good lie.

"Jamie was attacking me!" Jack chimed in.

Sophie was taken back a little from the outburst from the older teen, but quickly regained her posture. Fixing her uneven blond bangs to see her brother and friend much better, she crossed her arms completely unimpressed and asked again in a more serious voice.

"Tell me the truth." She asked trying to sound more professional.

"T-the truth? Umm, well…y-you see," Jamie stammered out._ I'm a dead man._

"Jamie was kissing me!" Yelled Jack in a sing-song voice.

_Shit._

"Eww!" Sophie responded in the same sing-song voice and soon broke out into little giggles.

Starring between Sophie and Jack with shock written all over his face, Jamie didn't know what to do or say. _What the fuck does Jack think he's doing?_ Jamie shouted in his head. With Jamie too busy watching his sister, Jack quickly started to poke at Jamie's sides causing the brunette to giggle and swat away Jack's cold hands.

"S-stop it! Ja-Jack!" Jamie gasped out through laughs as tears started in the corners of his brown eyes.

Still having some cover behind the bedroom door, Jack quickly leaned up and whisper to Jamie.

"Play along, I've got a plan."

With a small nod from Jamie, he started to play along. _Please let this work._ Jamie hoped as he could her Sophie laughing from behind the door. Using one hand, Jamie pinned both of Jack's hands over his head, and with the other he started to tickle the winter spirit's still exposed abdomen.

"Sophie! Help me! Jamie's attacking me!" Jack shouted through both actual and fake laughs.

_God I hope this works._ Jamie prayed as he jab his fingers at the cool skin.

"Sophie! Help me!" Jack cried while kicking his feet underneath Jamie.

"No!" The little girl shouted back in a sing-song tone.

Slamming the door to Jamie's room, Sophie leaned against it in a poor attempt to keep Jack trapped in the room with her brother. Feeling somewhat betrayed by Sophie, the winter spirit started to kick under Jamie only causing the brunette to sit on his legs.

"Soph! Sophie! You just can't lea-ahhhh."

But the winter spirit couldn't get the rest if the message out before Jamie planted his mouth to Jack's stomach and started to raspberry it, while his hands still poked and jabbed at Jack's waist.

"Oh my gosh! It h-hurts!" Jack spilled out through laughs as the brunette blew more raspberries.

Still hearing Sophie giggles from the other side of the door, Jack called to her again in his last shot to get the little girl to leave.

"Sophie! Help me! Jamie's going to eat me!" Jack shouted in a 'panicked' voice.

Silence.

"Soph?" He called again.

"Nope!" Sophie called back as she ran back down the stairs.

_YES!_ Both Jack and Jamie thought as they let out a heavy sign of relief.

Looking up to Jack, Jamie started to blush at the thought of his 8 year old sister walking in on something that would definitely destroy her innocence. Leaning away from the winter spirit, Jamie released Jack's pinned hand, and started to whip off some saliva from Jack's stomach then pulled the blue fabric down to its proper order.

Not wanting to completely ruin the mood, Jack only move enough to propped himself up with his elbows and became more comfortable under the brunette.

"How did you know that would work?" Jamie asked when he noticed how fast his sister left.

"How? When has anyone's sister come to defend them?" Jack replied with a chuckle.

Looking down at the winter spirit that lay below him, Jamie's face, erupt bright red and his heart nearly skipped a beat. Jack, on the other hand, just lay there quietly and watched the brunette. Mind still in the gutter, Jack didn't want to move from his position.

"S-sorry. I-I shouldn't….didn't mean to…s-sorry." Jamie stuttered out while he tried to stand up.

"I don't mind" Jack said while lacing an arm around the brunette's neck to stop him.

Sitting up to meet Jamie, Jack's eyes slide half shut and licked his lips while starring at the others that were planted on his abdomen only a few minutes before. The closer Jack got to Jamie, the faster the brunette's heart would go and fluttered as he stared into Jack's deep blue orbs.

"Umm, I-I really should get back to m-my work." Jamie insisted while pulling himself from Jack's eyes.

Not moving, Jack let the younger teen untangle himself from the mess of limbs that was on Jamie's bedroom floor. Once Jamie was off of Jack, he rolled over onto his stomach and propped his head up with his elbows and was now watching Jamie return to his work.

Once again at the safely of his desk, Jamie sat down and collect all his notes that were scattered when Jack decided it was a good spot to sit. _Well that escalated quickly._ Thought Jamie as he could still hear his heart bound in his ears and face still three times too bright.

"Jamie?" Jack asked from the floor.

"Uh-huh?" Jamie asked back while quickly glancing over this shoulder.

"Just wanted to let you know,"

"Know what?"

"I knew what a 'nip' was the whole time." The winter spirit chirped before bursting into a laughing fit.

"You knew?...I'm going to have to kill y'know." Jamie exclaimed as he quickly turned back around, jumped up from his chair and was now walking towards the winter spirit.

"Ahhh! Sophie help me!" Jack cried while trying to scramble away from Jamie.

"I highly doubt she'll come back." Jamie said while standing over Jack.

"Good." Jack whispered just as Jamie pinned him down.


End file.
